


That man is dead

by StarlightQueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen
Summary: She knew those eyes once.





	1. Chapter 1

It was years in cold sleep for Mei and a heartbreaking awakening. Finding the friends she had who shared a dream with her...the ones who waited with her...all but dead!!! She almost lost herself in grief where it not for Tracer and Winston doing their best to console her. 

Many nights haunted nightmares came; her friends begging for help that came far too late. Other nights memories prior her deep sleep returned as dreams. She was fortunate to have the latter tonight, a memory from her travels long before being sent to the place of eventual demise for her dear friends. A time they stopped in Australia to research the outback. A name and face was recalled in the dream and she was awoke by her shock.

"Mako!" Saying it brought more memories to life.

A nice person she met. More willing to help her and the other scientists so long as they brought some help in return. They agreed but it was shortly after that the tragedy happened. A unfulfilled promise that made her feel worse. She wished she could have some happier memories. A break in this spiral of horrifying mistakes.

Her phone buzzed with a new text. Tracer mentioning two criminals looting the crown jewels from England. A good distraction to escape her sorrows and try to make herself happier by a good deed.

She got dressed and ready before joining Genji and Tracer.

"Hey, Love!~ Targets are called Junkrat and Roadhog! They aren't too hard to pick out from the crowd!" Tracer smiled and that was that as they went off.


	2. Chapter 2

There was fire, panic, and explosions in the wake of these two criminals. Genji and Tracer had long since gone off to find Junkrat and Roadhog. Mei remained to put out fires with Snowball's assistance. Much went successful until she was pulled into a alley. 

Finding herself face to face with Junkrat and Roadhog beside.

"Well, well! Ya friends left ya behind, huh?!"The skinner junker laughed before receiving a knee to the gut.

He fell fast, giving her a chance to escape but glancing the bigger of the two criminals. It was for just a moment she recognized him perhaps. At least his eyes within that mask. It reminded of too much of that Mako. Like his but so much more colder. She almost reached to him before Tracer and Genji returned. 

Roadhog sighed and lifted Mei before holding a gun to her head. She writhed as the two teammates she had froze up. Junkrat deciding to make it a literal freezing and using Snowball to trap her allies in ice.

"C'mon, mate!" Junkrat grinned and shoved Mei's weapon into the bag of jewels. Roadhog kept a hold on Mei as they made a escape. Tossed in the back seat and snowball plus her weapons in the trunk. Made to suffer as the junker who consistently had the scent of something burning sat next to her. All but talking her ear off about something she could care less about.

She cursed the fact she held up her own escape when it was there.

Then her gaze focused on Roadhog. Taking in more similarities to Mako. Roughly same body type. Grayer hair though.

She put her gloved hand over Junkrat's mouth to make him shut up. She had to know.

"Are you Mako?" A questioned answered with a brief look back.

His expression just in his eyes terrified her. If looks could kill, she would be dead shortly. But he grunted in annoyance and went back to focusing on his driving. Junkrat kicking his seat and repeating the name she now unfortunately spilled.


	3. Chapter 3

A week thus far was Mei's count of how long she had been forced to stay in the company of the junkers. They dragged her around as they evaded being caught by Overwatch and keeping her as a bargaining chip. 

Junkrat was far too chatty and the one she wanted to talk to would not spare words. Then again, she was owed none. She failed him as well was a sad realization. Hearing how the outback had been devastated. Perhaps he recognized her and was bitter. She did not blame him.

So she just kept giving short answers to Junkrat and seeking a way to either contact Overwatch or get her tech back. Snowball had been ditched a few days ago so there was only her main weapon left. And it was not easy, both junkers rarely left her on her own. Watching to see if she would do anything. The thinner of the duo saying he was eager to see her try all the same! 

Easily summed up as a bully, she mused. Bringing the vile scent of something burning about as she attempted to at least stay calm in her unfortunate situation. 

On the tenth day of being stuck with them, Roadhog seemed to at catch on that Junkrat was making Mei obviously uncomfortable. His partner deciding to take the childish torment too far and refusing to give her glasses back. A swift slap to the back of the head set him straight and he rubbed what was sore after forced to return what he took.

Junkrat flipped Roadhog off before leaving the motel they were briefly stopped in. Mei wiped the grime from the junker's hands off her glasses before getting her better sight back. She would say thanks but Roadhog just left to a different room, seeming to do that more to shut his partner up than to defend her.

Again, she understood and was glad it was more the former. She even laughed a bit recalling the face she could make out that Junkrat had in respond to such a hit. At least she found something humorous amongst this trouble.

But it was short lived. The door was all but knocked off the hinges as a even more enraged looking junker returned. 

"YA BIG LUG!! THEY'RE CLOSE!! GRAB HER AND BAIL!!" Junkrat yelled while getting the bag of jewels from a hiding spot. 

Mei barely had a moment to even consider escape before Roadhog threw her over his shoulder then once more into the backseat with Junkrat as they rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything happened so fast. The car crashed into a streetlamp by police interference in Overwatch's rescue of Mei. She felt blood dripping down her head as the junkers pulled her out of the wreckage and Roadhog carried her as Junkrat got the treasure and her ice gun. Used to freeze the police before they escaped into a parking garage.

She was set down and tried her best to get her mind clear from the fog of pain. She heard both junkers arguing, perhaps the first time she heard actual words with emotions from Roadhog. Then she saw her freezing gun. She shook off her pain and grabbed it before pointing it at both. Hands went up and voices fell silent. And with a icy blast, she made a ice wall behind them before throwing the jewels to Junkrat and pushing him out. Then walled herself in with Roadhog.

She needed to talk. Just perhaps to get a few things out to feel less like a failure.

"Mako. I heard what happened to the outback. I remember you asking me...us scientists for help. I'm sorry we never brought it when you needed it most." A good place to start but no verbal response came from Roadhog.

Instead his fist slammed into one of the ice walls, shattering a good portion of it. He told Junkrat to not wait up then turned back to address Mei.

"Mako is dead. He died waiting for help." His words were as bitter as she expected.

Her heart lurched and she shrunk back, she understood that pain. Hearing it made her want to break down. But she withheld for now. More to say.

"I...I thought I lost all my old friends. With you alive. I just. I miss everyone I knew. Everything is different and I hate it. I just want even a little of the past back."Her voice echoed the sadness in her eyes, met with cold disdain from eyes she recalled much happier and kinder before, " We were friends and you-"

"You're mistaken." He retorted with a hint of anger, "Like the outback did, you just have to move forward."

That was true. Holding onto the past was not helping her. Most of her depressive episode came tied to it.

"I'm sorry. You are right." She made the ice walls shatter entirely as she heard her teammates' voices in the distance, "I suggest you run. I cannot fulfill a promise to a dead man but this is the least I could do to respect his memory."

Mei gave one last look into those eyes, finding them suddenly veined with feeling. Then ran to Tracer as Roadhog went to catch up to his partner. Nothing was the same. But maybe in time that would be ok. 

She would be ok.


End file.
